


It’s Just Klance Smut I Can’t Lie

by PhantomNC (orphan_account)



Series: A shit ton of klance porn [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I never edit these, I’ll never understand why you people read my shitty stories, Lance has asthma, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhantomNC
Summary: Short klance smut where Keith is a vampire... I don’t know what else you want me to say other than this is older than the dinosaurs!





	It’s Just Klance Smut I Can’t Lie

Lance ran through the large forest. He began to breathe heavily and he turned around. Nothing. He lost it.

He stopped and leaned against a large, oak tree. He took a deep breath to try and get his breathing under control. His asthma started acting up and he reached for his inhaler in his pocket. He grabbed it but something knocked it out of his hand. It hit the long, painful, blades of grass.

A hand gripped his chin and the other held both of his hands. His hands were held together on his chest. He felt something wet on his neck. “Caught you,” a deep voice breathed out against his neck.  
“Okay, Keith let... me get... my inhaler,” Lance wheezed and Keith immediately let him go. Lance reached down to pick up his inhaler. He held it to his lips and took a deep breath. He wheezed a little but it was pretty much gone. He felt something nuzzle his neck and he smiled at the affectionate action from his partner. He ended up dropping his inhaler again.

Keith’s lips returned to Lance’s neck. Lance sighed at the action but let Keith continue. Suddenly he felt something sink into his neck. “Keith!” He shouted in shock and tried to pull away. But soon enough the poison from the fangs made any form of pain fade away. The poison acted like an aphrodisiac and made victims feel pleasure not pain... depending on whether a vampire chooses to use the poison or not. The pleasure spread through Lance’s body like a wildfire, spreading and destroying anything in its path. He let out a quiet moan as Keith sucked the blood from his neck. 

Keith eventually let go with blood dribbling down from the two puncture wounds on Lance’s neck. Said boy’s legs trembled and he ended up collapsing. Keith grabbed his waist and held him up with a hand on his chin. The vampire kissed the wound and licked at the remaining scarlet blood that flowed down the caramel skin. Cold, pale hands gripped clothed a hip and a tan chin in a vice grip. Keith loved the colour of Lance’s skin. Like an early sunrise. The golden skin made his beautiful blue eyes glimmer. His soft brown locks. The curls that Keith loved to thread his hand through to calm them both. His long legs that were so smooth and soft. Keith felt like the luckiest vampire whenever this boy was around him.

Lance felt something hard press up against his ass. He smirked and ground his ass against Keith’s crotch. Keith released a deep growl and his grip got tighter. Lance managed to free his head and turn to the side. He gave Keith an innocent-looking pout and watched as the taller male’s face reddened slightly and he buried his face in Lance’s shoulder and neck. Lance stared at him in confusion before he felt the cold hand under his shirt. He bit his lip and looked around to see if anybody was watching them. “Keith- Ah! We should- mph! Go home!” He managed to speak in between moans and pants as Keith reached his nipple. He felt him smirk against his neck.  
“Why? I want people to know your all mine and only mine. This is the best way to prove it,. Imagine it, Lance, somebody walking past and watching as I fuck you. You moaning and begging me for more, they’d know you’re mine and only mine” Keith looked up and his deep purple irises were glazed over with lust. He stared down at Lance’s ocean blue eyes as they widened with shock. The boy quickly looked away out of embarrassment and bit his lip harder to muffle the sounds leaving his mouth. He really didn’t want to get caught. Keith nipped at his neck and made Lance gasp. Keith turned his head to the side and lifted it. Keith licked just below his adam’s apple and Lance moaned loudly when he began to suck just below it. 

Keith’s hand travelled down, beyond the waistband of both his jeans and boxers. Lance’s voice suddenly disappeared when the cold hand gripped his dick. He moaned loudly when a finger rubbed over the tip. He turned his head and leaned it against Keith’s collarbone. He closed his eyes and let moans fall out of his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and his head tilted upwards. He saw Keith grinning at him and he groaned in annoyance. Keith’s black hair fell down off his face as he looked down at Lance. As he leaned down to kiss Lance’s forehead, the locks tickled his face and he scrunched his nose up in response. The taller male laughed at his reaction. Lance’s face quickly morphed back into one of pleasure. He moaned loudly when Keith moved his hand over the tip again. He panted loudly and rubbed his ass against Keith’s obvious erection. Keith groaned in his ear and rocked his hips up towards Lance. 

The hand that was wrapped around Lance’s cock quickly moved away. Lance whined at the loss of pleasure. Keith held his left hand up to Lance’s mouth. Lance sucked on three of the fingers. His tongue trailing over every part of them, thoroughly coating the fingers in his saliva. Keith groaned and ground his crotch against Lance. The fingers left his mouth and trailed down his back. The smaller male shivered at the cold feeling running down the lower part of his back. Lance felt a hand roughly shove down his jeans and boxers. He let out a squeak when one of the fingers ran down his ass. One of the fingers slipped inside and Lance moaned at the familiar feeling. This was definitely not the first time they had done something like this. Keith slowly moved the finger around and Lance moaned louder. Keith added another finger and scissored his fingers inside of Lance. He moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched. He looked back up and felt saliva dribble down the side of his mouth. “You look so pretty like this,” Keith praised and Lance moaned in response. Keith continued moving his fingers and Lance moaned louder each time. Keith suddenly added in a third finger and Lance gasped loudly. He laid his head back on Keith’s collarbone and his head tilted up. His eyes were closed tightly as the pleasure built up in a large amount. Keith thrust his fingers in and out to help loosen Lance’s entrance. 

The vampire removed his fingers and Lance whimpered. The taller male pulled down his pants and boxers so that his dick was free. Keith held three other fingers up to Lance’s mouth again. The fingers were drenched in saliva and he rubbed them over his cock. He pushed Lance into the tree in front of him. Lance whimpered at the feeling of the rough bark. The male pushed his ass out further and Keith rubbed his dick on Lance’s ass. 

Keith slowly pushed in and Lance moaned loudly. Keith slid in fully and the shorter male’s voice cut off as he breathed in and out. His lover stayed still for a few moments until he gave him the okay. Keith began thrusting in and out slowly as to help Lance adjust. Lance didn’t bother trying to keep his voice down at this point. Every time he would Keith would do something that would make him moan even louder. Keith thrusts got harder and faster. Lance would thrust his hips in back in time with Keith’s thrust. The pleasure felt like a snake coiling it’s way up his insides. Keith readjusted his hips so that he was thrusting into Lance’s prostate. This turned the boy he loved into a pliant mess. If it wasn’t for Keith’s arms around his waist then Lance would’ve definitely fallen over by now. The powerful thrusts made him completely submissive to the point he couldn’t do anything Keith didn’t want him to. If Keith asked him to move his head a certain angle he would. If Keith asked him to move his hips a different direction then he would do it without hesitation. So long as he was getting pleasure from this person he loved, he didn’t mind one bit.

Keith turned him around and picked him up in his hands. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck. Keith thrust up and reached deeper inside of Lance. The male began screaming from the pleasure spreading throughout his body. His insides burnt like a blazing forest fire, spreading throughout his stomach. Keith moved forwards and bit into Lance’s neck. He sucked some blood and the poison made Lance tremble as he came. Hard. The shorter male’s jaw was left open as moans tumbled out of his mouth. Keith's groan turned into a growl as he bit harder on his neck. His thrusts became incredibly sloppy. Lance was over sensitive at the moment and this made him feel the thrusts a lot more intensely. Keith growled and thrust one last time before he came inside of him. Lance felt incredibly full and moaned loudly as he came again.

“Heh... one more time?” Keith panted and Lance grinned and kissed Keith on the lips. He could faintly taste his blood but he ignored it.  
“Mmh... maybe once more. At home though,” Lance laughed as Keith whined.  
“But Laaance, that’s so far away,” he pouted and Lance rolled his eyes.  
“Fine but you’re going to have to spoil me after this,” he replied and Keith’s eyes widened in happiness. He kissed Lance on the lips and started kissing his neck.  
“When don’t I spoil you?” He asked, muffled against Lance’s thin neck. Lance giggled in response and pulled Keith up for one more kiss before they got back into the action.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also old and I have like 5 brain cells now... after this stories are going to get rarer because I had these all prewritten. Except for maybe 1 more that’s half written and shouldn’t be take hopefully too long to write?


End file.
